1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate display devices having crack detectors, and associated driving methods.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, which displays an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by a recombination of electrons and holes, is often characterized by a wide view angle, rapid response speed, low profile, and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device commonly includes a detection circuit for detecting cracks in its display panel, shorts, overcurrents, etc. and blocked power supplies. The detection circuit performs detecting and sampling during a limited detection period (e.g., a portion of a non-emission period or a vertical blank) within a frame. The detection period is often very short, e.g., about 50 μs. And the detection circuit determines only whether a power current is detected or not, during the non-emission period. Thus, crack detection sensitivity is relatively low. In particular, in a large size display panel (e.g. above 50-inch display size), accuracy in crack detection significantly drops.